The night after
by ChubbyBunny3333
Summary: Itachi joins the Akatsuki After brutally murduring his family. Read the story to find out what else happens. Yaoi warning!
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The night after I slaughtered my family madara had taken me to the rain village. I hope i never have to face Sasuke again. I love him so much he is so innocent, but it is for the better. The whole time on our way their I cried eternaly so madara wouldn't see. The thought of leaving my dearest brother with out his parents and not being able to see him again until my death when I die by the hands of him, will be heart breaking. til that day I have the highest hopes he will get stronger. Hopefully the hokage and Kakashi will look after him like i told them to and Danzo will stay away. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" We didn't make it their until the next morning but when Madara and I walked through the gates of the Rain village I was still in my anbu gear with blood stains on it and in my hair. Nobody saw us because it was way to still to early for anybody to be up and out. We past many tall buildings, closed stands, resturants, shops, and other monuments, each had pipes running up the sides to have the water travel through. The rising sun look absoulutly beautiful comming though the tall buildings, like a painting. I glaced at Madara, his long wild black hair reflected the suns rays perfectly, his tall, muscular form was breath-takeing. We kept walking through the town to the heart of it, a huge sky scraper. With faces comming from the sides of it. Alot of the tallest buildings had faces on them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "This is the base" he stated clearly. For being a secrate S-ranked criminal base it was kind of out in the open. "to answer your question we actualy have multiple bases in different lands, this is just the main one. Most of the other members also stay here." Did he read my mind? "no" "what?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Before we even got to the doors of the building a woman appeared in front of me. She nodded to Madara then he vanished. The woman came up to me, her hair was navy blue and short, with a carefully placed bun and flower in her hair. Wearing a cloak with red clouds. "welcome, come, follow me" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "HELLO!" This other girl a bit shorter than me with long blonde hair abit shorter than me, but she wore a medical mask over her face, most likely because their still might be radiation in the air from the war a couple of years ago when the nine-tails attacked. On her head was a headband that she wore as a hat that had no village symbol just a slash across the middle, wierd. But other than that she was and looked like an ioucent little girl. Does she even belong here? Why would she not have a village symbol? She looks so cute and innocent, almost reminding me of sasuke, but is she realy a S-ranked criminal?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I looked over to konan her body didn't move and she held a strait face but her eyes held worry, hatred, and sadness. I scaned the other girl agian, she has no chakra? "I am KAYLA! What's your name?" "Itachi" i replied softly "Well Itachi i wo..." Another man came up to us and rested a hand on Kayla's shoulder. Konan let out a breath of relief./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I am Pein, I am god, but you must refer to me as Leader-sama" His short orange spiky hair well maintained but was messy and his face was adored with peirceings down his nose and under his lips. "I am the leader of the Akatsuki. I already know who you are. Here is your cloak, your first mission will be in a week, your parnter is Kisame later you will meet him. Everyone eles is on the 2nd floor and the rooms are on the 3rd. You may not go higher than the 4th floor unless I escort you personaly." Woah this guy got right to the point. "Thats it, lets go... Kayla"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongO/strongstrongkay so, i Just thought of this right on the spot no planing nothing. :/ yeah but it is my first story and i will be uploading the same one to Wattpad and mabey deviant art. i kinda like it so far i will add more photos later of my OC once i finish drawing it XP and stuff and more detailed and shipping stuff in the next chaper. Pein is such a demanding person though -drolls- also i think i am going to have a like love triangle or in this case any shape that has alot of side XP. Sorry i couldn't skip right to the good stuff. and for kayla who should i put her with i want her with Pein or something like that. Idk its to hard! But please dont be shy and comment i want to know what people want. Also this takes place after Itachi killed his family but befor deidara joined the akatsuki and orochimaru is also in the akatsuki so i might have an orochimaru x itachi scene. ;)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongALSO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! /strong /p 


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the day some of the other member woke up. Even though i was in my room, I could hear doors banging and slamming and some screeming about how messy it was. I don't want to meet any body eles, at least not today. 'Knock, Knock' crap I don't want to see anybody today. "It's the leader open up." I got up from my bed, the door creaked when I opened it. There stood the leader but that wasn't the same guy before this one had a long pony tail and instead the peircings went along his jaw line. who was this guy. I glanced behind him there was Kayla her eyes where red and swollen like she had just been crying but still wore that medical mask. I hope he didn't do that to her, that poor thing, oh Sasuke I miss you"I need you to come and meet the other members, Your parner who is Kisame won't meet you yet. At exactly noon you are to go down to the west coast outside of town down the steps of the temple and wait for him there the is the randevu point. I recomend you should change out of that uniforn." Then closed the door on me. I took of my anbu stuff. Then but on the pants, shoes, and socks. I don't have a shirt other than my anbu shirt, but I don't ever want to wear or see it again. So i just put the cloak on, mabey when i leave to go meet Kisame I will stop by a store and get a new shirt. Or just ask Madara for one. Wait where is he?

"I am ready" I noted while opening the door. "Your headband give me it" "what?" Grabbing the back of my head, gripping my hair rufly, Pein took out a kuni and swiftly marked a slash through my once loyal tribute to the leaf village Headband to a rough-ninja headband. He turned and I followed him. Looking down at Kayla her head was to the floor and she followed close to him like a puppy who never wanted to get lost again. We went down the stairs to the 2nd floor. "I swear you little tart one day I am going to kill you! Don't you ever touch my stuff again!" Then some shouts where througn back and forth between others.

"Silence! Everyone. This is Itachi. He is kisame's parterner introduce yourselves to him." with that he left going back up stair with Kayla following not less than a foot behind.

"Itachi long time no see" God I hate this guy. His pale skin and long black hair with a serpent apearence creeped me out, at least he is here and not at the leaf village near Sasuke, but i din't want to talk to him so i simply replyed "hn". "oh Itachi don't you remember me, Orochimaru." "I perfer not to remeber" the red head who sat next to him let out a chuckle.

It was getting close to 11 and the coast is pretty far from the heart of the city I should be going now "I am Leaving" "oh come on, Itachi won't you stay a while" He got up and stood behind me, close, in fact to close. Using the back of my elbow I gutted him replying with "no, i am going to meet Kisame."

I left the building. It took a while to get their but i had to stop a get a shirt. On my whole way their I thought about Sasuke and Madara and the leaf village. I must not let anybody find out what happened. I reached the destination. Their was a small temple in the hills and stairs that lead down to a water front. Its a bit early so I took a seat on the dock.

"I will be teaming up with you now" a voice interupted my thoughts. I turned my head slightly just to look at him. He was tall and had baby blue skin while wearing an Akatsuki cloak, it has to be him. "I am Kisame Hoshigaki, Formaly of the hidden mist, and an ex-mamber of the seven swordsman. Please to meet you." really seven swordsmen? i thought they all died. "and you are Itachi Uchiha formally of the hidden leaf. I've heard the rumors... You slaughter all your fellow Uchiha clansmen. I understand you well." no you don't fucking understand me well and you never will. "Thats the reason why i wanted to team up with you iin the Akatsuki. The sensation that comes with killing your comrand," holy crap this guy is a lunitic. He thinks he knows what he is talking about but he doesn't. And killing your comrand, mom... dad... Sasuke. "Its indiscribable, isn't it, Itachi?" He talks to much thats his problem, "you talk alot, you may know alot about me but what about yourself? You got lost in the mist and ended up here. Your just a thug who couldn't figure out where to go. Isn't that so" I felt him tense, I hit a nerve. He then swong his sword so it rested on my shoulder. "Do you want to know something interesting? From today, you and I belong to the Akatsuki. Please be wary... of me." "That goes for you too." He smiled at me " anyway, lets have fun together. I hope that we're not the last two facing each other." this guy is crazy "anyone who raises a hand to their comrade even once, never dies a decent death. Remeber that." I stood from where I sat, turned and looked at him. "Then you and i are both wrothless." no i am not "no, we arn't fish, we are human. No matter who you are, you do not know the kind of human you are til the very end." I started makeing my way back to the base. "One relises their true nature at the moment of death. Thats the way to veiw death."


End file.
